Forentrolle
Der gemeine Forentroll (das "gemein" wird bei ihm, anders als bei der beliebten gemeinen Nacktschnecke im negativen Sinn gebraucht) ist ein Phänomen des Internets. Als Trolle bezeichnet man diejenige User einer Website, denen nicht das Wohl ebendieser Seite am Herzen liegt, sondern die stattdessen nur stören wollen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Damit ihr euch vorstellen könnt wie soetwas abläuft, habe ich einige Trollerei unter diesem Thread "arrangiert". Die Arten Die Forentrolle unterscheiden sich für den ungeübten Betrachter kaum. Dennoch kann man anhand einiger Symptome eine Differenzierung vornehmen, auch wenn ein Troll Elemente aus jedem Bereich aufnehmen kann oder auch nur vereinzelte Merkmale besitzt. Hier die häufigsten: Der Spam-Troll * wechselt in seinen Texten gern abwechselnd Groß- und Kleinbuchstaben * schreibt gern bunt, groß, in unmöglichsten Schriftarten, fett, kursiv oder unterstrichen, oder alles kombiniert * preist eine Website oder ein Produkt immer wieder auch ohne Zusammenhang mit oder Bezug auf das Thread-Thema an * kopiert oft einen Text (eventuell zu besagten Links), postet also immer wieder das selbe * hat in seinen Posts ein Text-Smiley-Verhältnis von 1:1 oder schlimmer * schreibt fast ausschließlich nur ein Wort als Antwort auf einen vorherigen Post, zitiert dazu aber immer das komplette Original Der Hetztroll * baut in nahezu jedem Text eine rassistische, homophobe, antisemitistische, sexistische oder auf andere Art die Würde einer Menschengruppe verletzende Bemerkung ein * im Zweifelsfall oder wenn er sich bedroht fühlt werden ganze Hasspredigten geschrieben, solange er noch im Forum registriert ist * seine Hassorgien können sich auf verschiedenste, auch widersprüchliche Opfergruppen richten, denn er will nur schockieren * meist lernt er "Argumente" von bekannten Vertretern dieser Hetzen auswendig und bringt diese dann immer wieder * er ruft andere zur Zustimmung und Unterstützung auf, wenn sie ihm diese offen verweigern, beleidigt er sie Der Schimpf- & Mecker-Troll * Er kennt grundsätzlich ein viel viel besseres Programm / eine bessere Antwort / Band / Musikrichtung / Spiel / Urlaubsort / ... * Das von anderen Genannte ist schlecht. Er wundert sich, wie jemand sowas noch verwenden kann / noch auf diese Art und Weise Probleme lösen kann. * Werden mehr oder weniger berühmte Persönlichkeiten genannt, kann man von denen grundsätzlich nichts halten. * Er beleidigt jeden, der anderer Meinung als er selbst ist, wer der selben Meinung ist, wird in den engen Freundeskreis aufgenommen. Fast allen Forentrollen scheint eines gemeinsam, wenn man auf ihre Rechtschreibung sieht. Entweder haben sie eine auffällig gute Rechtschreibung, wobei man bei anderen fast wieder denken muss, dass sie diesen Text per Google übersetzer geschrieben haben. (Zumindest scheint dies die Eigenschaft vieler Trolle hier zu sein) Die Bekämpfung Seit Anbeginn der Troll-Invasion hat sich ein Widerstand gebildet. Jedoch kann der nur funktionieren, wenn jeder mitmacht, denn man muss verstehen was der Troll sucht: Aufmerksamkeit. Ihm ist egal ob er diese im positiven oder negativen Sinn erreicht, doch der negative geht schneller. Das Geheimnis liegt im Bewahren der Ruhe. Hier ein Plan nachdem man vorgehen kann: * Dem Troll weder widersprechen noch zustimmen, sondern einfach ignorieren * Besonders bei dem Hetztroll sollte man aber ein deutliches Zeichen setzen, dass das Forum gegen das Geschriebene steht. Das kann in Form einer Warnung geschehen, auf die beim Nichteinhalten aber auch Sanktionen erfolgen * Tritt nicht sehr bald eine Besserung des Zustands ein, keine zweiten und dritten Warnungen geben sondern handeln. Wenn nicht schon alarmiert, nun einen Admin oder Moderator zu Rate ziehen. Aber auf jeden Fall über die PN-Funktion, damit der Troll sich nicht darüber auslassen kann * Damit Unwissende nicht in die fiese Troll-Falle tappen, kann man auf diesen Troll-Artikel verweisen und/oder hinschreiben: "Do not feed the Troll" Weitere Unterarten Hier sind noch zwei Unterarten des gemeinen Forentrolls, danke an Forentrolli. Der Einzelgänger-Troll Dieser Troll gibt, genauso wie er alleine steht, auch nur einzelne Beiträge ab, mit welchen er die Harmonie einer Gemeinschaft stört und die Gastgeber verärgert und zum Aufgeben ihres Heimes drängt. Solche Beiträge enthalten meist SPAM, und wollen den Opfern Medizinprodukte, !@#$%^, -*!@#vergrößerungen und vielerlei Unsinn verkaufen, - oder sie beinhalten Links zu Seiten mit ähnlichem Inhalt. Der Horden-Troll Der Horden-Troll ist ein Gruppentier und wird immer von einen oder wenigen Ober-Trollen gelenkt und geleitet. Ohne den Ober-Troll ist ein Horden-Troll völlig hilflos und kann sogar mit etwas Glück und viel mehr Begabung von seinem Troll-Dasein befreit werden. Jedoch ist dieser Aufwand zu groß, als dass es die Mühe wert wäre, denn zumeist verfallen sie wieder dem Ober-Troll, sobald dieser zurückkehrt. Die Horden-Trolle bekämpfen Gemeinschaften indem sie immer mehr Opfer in ihren Bann ziehen und zu Trollen verwandeln. Wenn ein Ober-Troll in eine Gemeinschaft kommt oder selbst ein Nest errichtet, so sammelt sich recht schnell eine Traube von Trollen um ihn herum, und wuchert in dieser Gemeinschaft wie ein Tumor-Geschwür im Körper. Im Normalfall beschäftigen sich die Horden-Trolle in aller Ruhe mit der Verwandlung der Gemeinschaft. Wenn jedoch ein Heiler diese Gemeinschaft betritt, so verfliegt diese Ruhe in Blitzesschnelle und der Ober-Troll tritt mit seinen Untertanen an, um seinen Feind zu bekämpfen. Dabei wird die Vielzahl ausgespielt, um den Heiler zu entmündigen oder aber ihn aus der Gemeinschaft zu verbannen. Es herrscht die verbreitete Fehlinformation, dass man die Trolle nicht füttern sollte. DIES IST FALSCH!!!Nein, damit kann man einen Troll nicht vertreiben, denn er nimmt sich einfach alles, zerreißt es in unerkennbare Stücke und nährt damit sich und seine Artgenossen. Das wahre Mittel gegen Trolle ist, ihre zerstörerische Fresswut gegen sie auszuspielen und sie gezielt zu Füttern, so lange, bis sie wie gelähmt da sitzen und einfach nicht mehr können. Und "Puff" sie verschwinden wie vom Nichts verschluckt!! Übrigens sollte man, wenn man es doch wagt, einen Troll zu füttern darauf achten, was man füttert. Auch Trolle sind wählerisch! Sehr beliebt ist die Fischgräte: >))))°> Zeichen der Schwäche beim Troll Merkt ein Troll, dass es auf sein Ende zugeht, versucht er sich in aller Regel nochmals aufzubäumen. Zeichen sind: * Pochen auf die Grundrechte: Er habe Meinungsfreiheit * Beleidigen aller um ihm herum * so oft wie möglich in den verschiedensten Threads posten, oder verschiedene Threads eröffnen - jetzt will er nur noch Arbeit verursachen * Schreiben, dass ihn alles gar nicht stört * Wenn er diesen Thread gelesen hat, oder jemand etwas vorausgesagt hat, aus Trotz eben nicht das machen, es aber mit irgendetwas anderem Störenden ersetzen oder auch aus Trotz eben das machen und darauf hinweisen, dass es vorausgesagt wurde. Der Troll in jedem von uns Aber Achtung! So wie jeder seinen inneren Schweinehund hat, wohnt auch ein kleiner Troll in jedem von uns. Wir müssen ihn besiegen, indem wir unser Jetzt-erst-recht-Denken abschaffen. Wenn also ein Member schon oft gute Beiträge geliefert hat, sollte man über eine kleine Trolligkeit hinwegsehen. Kategorie:Glossar